


Red Lace

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Gabriel, Wedding, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Gabriel that surely will take his breath away.





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for a Zine I was in. It took me a long time to write it, way too long, lol. But, I hope you guys enjoy it.

This had all been spontaneous and hardly planned. 

They hadn’t even proposed to each other; they just talked about the idea one night during a deployment. They were both dirty, sweaty, and had just been shot at two hours before. Taking a breather in some bunker and hoping they saw tomorrow, they decided they’d get married once they got back in the states. 

So when they showed up at Jack’s family’s farm they’d told his parents and from there the wedding just happened. It was quickly improvised with old party decorations and whatever family members were available(on Jack’s side). 

They were able to have Gabriel’s immediate family there via holo pads, so they could witness the proceedings. They both wore matching suits; white with black trim, Jack with a blue tie and Gabriel with a red tie. 

An old family friend had married them and the wedding music was the farm resident hound dog yapping and Jack’s cousin on violin. Their wedding cake was a pie made by his mom and they barbecued for the after dinner. They danced under string lights and fireflies next to a corn field; murmuring soft words to each other, reveling in the fact they were alive and in love and the future was bright ahead of them. 

Jack’s parents paid for a few nights at the bed and breakfast in town. So after the wedding they drove Jack’s father’s beat up blue pick up truck into the small sleepy town and checked in right before they locked the doors for the night. 

They had the suite rented out at the top of the stairs and Gabriel had been the sap that needed to carry Jack over the threshold like a virgin bride. 

They tumbled into the suite right after, all smiles and laughter. Gabriel kicked the door shut and got his hands on Jack the moment he could. 

But suddenly the blond broke from him, “Let me get dressed real quick.” 

“You are dressed.” Gabriel huffed, but humored his new husband, keeping his hands to himself as he dropped their overnight bags near the door. 

Jack rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean. Dressed down.” He emphasized, “It’s our first night together as a married couple, I want it to be special.” 

“Ever the romantic.” He said, “But I could do the undressing, treat you real special, can rub you down slow like it was our first time.” Gabriel tried to entice his husband back but Jack didn’t let himself be drawn back. 

“Let me do this.” He said, walking towards the bathroom but glanced over his shoulder at the other man briefly as he set his hand on the handle of the bathroom.

“Fine, princess.” Gabriel said with a grin, “I’ll be waiting for your grand entrance.” Jack disappeared into the bathroom a moment after, leaving Gabriel alone in the room. 

So, he occupied his time by walking to the big round bed in the middle of the room. He sat himself down on the edge and kicked off his shoes, followed by his socks and then shrugged off his suit jacket. He loosened his tie and started to unbutton his ivory shirt, letting his dark skin peek through the fabric just so while he waited. 

Gabriel didn’t want to get himself completely naked yet, just comfortable. He glanced to the night stand clock and counted the minutes before he called to Jack, “Having trouble in there?” 

“You’re so impatient. Maybe I should take longer!”

“I’ll just die of old age out here in this floral monstrosity they call a honeymoon suite before I lay eyes on my new husband.” 

“Gabe, you’re so damn dramatic.” 

Gabriel grinned when he heard Jack ugly laugh on the other side of the door. It was actually endearing that Jack wanted to make the night special. Even if he had expected them to fall into bed and fuck like animals as soon as they were through the door; he could appreciate the romanticism of the moment and could indulge in that. Especially if that was what Jack wanted. He just loved giving him a hard time, so couldn’t help teasing him about it. 

Right when he thought his patience would give way, the bathroom door finally opened. Jack emerged slowly, using the door to cover himself as long as he could. As he shut the door behind him, his body became fully on display for Gabriel’s eyes, every inch of white freckled skin accented only by the red bra, panties and sheer stockings he wore. The red silk lace stood out against his equally flushed skin, he looked ethereal there, bathed in the soft lighting of the room. 

Gabriel shamelessly just stared the entire time, having not expected Jack to be wearing lingerie, having never seen his burly military husband softened like this before. Somehow he looked more vulnerable in those pretty clothes that clung to his big form, the juxtaposition of hard and soft was definitely going to Gabriel’s head (and especially his cock). 

Finally, Jack spoke, biting his lower lip and looking at his new husband with his big blue eyes, “Not good? I can change?” 

“No, no,” He spoke quickly, gesturing for Jack to move closer, “You look amazing, just perfect. I didn’t expect you to do this for me, but goddamn do you look beautiful baby.”

With some reluctance, Jack approached his husband, slotting himself between his knees and looping his arms around his shoulders once he was close enough. “You mean it?” He said softly, in his rough gravelly voice, tipping his head down to look Gabriel in the eyes. 

“I mean everything when it comes to you.” He said sincerely, offering a playful grin to the shy blond he now had in his arms, “You look too pretty to unwrap.” 

“Gabe--” 

Before Jack could finish his sentence Gabriel flipped him onto the bed, rolling with his body and cushioning him with a pillow of his arm as he laid atop his husband, “I mean that.” He said with the same devious grin as before, relishing in the blush that spread from Jack’s face to his chest, “I want you wearing all of this when I fuck you.” 

Jack moaned soft and arched into the soft touch of Gabriel’s palm moving from his chest, over the boning in his bra, down to the straps of his garter belt and beyond to the soft silk encasing his muscular thigh, “I didn’t know you’d like this so much.” He managed to gasp as Gabriel kissed his throat and collarbone, offering just the barest hint of teeth as he continued his light touching. 

“I didn’t know I would either, but I do,” He rumbled against Jack’s freckled skin, “I really do.” 

“I can tell.” Jack huffed a laugh when Gabriel’s tongue swiped over his pulse point and tickled his skin. 

“What other secrets are you keeping from me Morrison?” He asked as he finally drew himself up on his knees between Jack’s legs. He lifted the blond’s hips and ignored Jack’s gasp when he pulled his panties to the side to release his hard cock and reveal his pink hole. 

Jack recovered by biting his lip and looked at Gabriel with heavy lidded eyes, “I can’t reveal all my secrets on our wedding night, what’ll keep our marriage fresh?” He teased, watching as Gabriel started to unbuckle his belt, pop his button and drag the zipper of his pants down teasingly. 

“I’ll definitely look forward to more surprises like this one.” He said, noticing Jack’s hungry gaze and giving the blond a little bit of a show as he wiggled his hips and dragged his pants and underwear off real slow. 

“God, you’re killing me.” Jack groaned, rolling his hips up into nothing, wanting friction but finding nothing for him to rub against with Gabriel just out of reach. 

Next came his shirt, button by button, followed by the sensual slide of his silk tie, “Patience Jackie,” He goaded as he kicked the clothing off the bed and onto the floor, getting back in position above Jack, “I’ll give you what you need.” 

Jack couldn’t help getting his hands on that caramel flesh, fingers instinctively finding the grooves and scars in Gabriel’s skin; places he’s mapped thousands of times before. Finally felt flesh on flesh as Gabriel lowered himself down, let himself be trapped between Jack’s thighs, “Gabe--”

“You really need it don’t you?” 

“Don’t tease me,” Jack hissed, kissing Gabriel’s jaw, his ear, anything he could reach, letting the frenzy of the moment really take him over. This was their wedding night, they were married, together now forever, in sickness and in health--

The days to come, their eventual deployment back overseas, the wars they needed to fight, the uncertainty of their future; all of it was taking a hold of Jack in that moment. 

“Please.” Jack managed to gasp, rubbing his dick on Gabriel’s hard belly; just undulating his body as his hands continued to roam, to grab and touch with equal parts need and reverence. 

Gabriel felt it, like a jolt to his system, that emotionally bond they had developed over the years. “I got you Jackie.” He whispered in the blond’s ear, kissing down his stubbly face, “I got you.” 

“Gabriel.” He said his name like a prayer, soft and convicted like it was the only thing he needed to say. 

Gabriel wedged a hand between their bodies, finding the line of Jack’s torso and following it down to the curve of his belly, over his weeping cock and further still to his entrance. As his fingers touched the puckered opening he found it to be slick, easily letting two fingers slide in to the knuckle, “Fuck baby,” He gasped, “You got yourself ready for me? You’re so damn wet.” 

“Yes, yes,” Jack babbled, shoving his ass down on Gabriel’s fingers, “Hurry, please, I need you.” His voice broke, there were tears in his eyes, clinging to his lashes and catching light like diamonds. 

It escalated from there, as easy as breathing. 

Gabriel didn’t waste time; just prepped his husband by dipping his two fingers in and out of Jack’s greedy hole. The squelch of lube drowned out by the messy sound of kisses taken between panting breaths. Lips catching lips, teeth biting throats and sucking bruises into shoulders. 

It felt too real, animalistic and pure. Like this could be the start of something new, or maybe the last moment before tragedy. 

Gabriel eased his fingers out of Jack’s ass to get a better position over the blond, to ground himself as he guided his dick to his entrance. He eased the head inside, enjoying the tight wet heat around his shaft and the way Jack bowed his back as he accepted the intrusion. 

Jack was a vision in red, wanton and timeless as Gabriel fucked him into the mattress like this would be the last time. 

Words lost in the heat of the moment, the headboard slamming against the wall and Jack’s choked sounds breaking into needy yells as he approached his climax. 

Gabriel rode it with him, fucking in and out quickly, angling his hips and stabbing Jack’s prostate with each deep thrust. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He said, the smell of sex saturating the air in the room; his focus solely on Jack, watching the ecstasy break on his face as he felt those inner muscles start to tighten on his dick again and again--

Until Jack’s eyes closed, his mouth hung open and no sound came out; just took a few final seconds before his body shuddered and Gabriel felt the immediate pressure on his cock followed by the warm heat of Jack’s semen between their bodies. 

Gabriel jerked his hips just a few more times before he came deep inside of Jack with a satisfied groan. Feeling suddenly weak, he pillowed himself at Jack’s side, letting the blond snuggle into him as they both caught their breath. 

He propped himself up on an elbow, just enough to brush the sweaty hair from Jack’s brow as he looked into his sleepy eyes, “You with me?” He asked with a tilt of his lips, enjoying the aftershocks and the comforting feeling of skin on skin contact. 

“Yeah.” He murmured, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into Gabriel’s palm, just letting the moment last, “You were amazing.” 

“You say that as if I’m not usually amazing.” 

“Well,” Jack said with a wry smile, “Now that we’re married I think I can tell you, you’re not always stellar.” 

Gabriel huffed a laugh and let Jack’s head drop from his palm, as he made a show of trying to push himself up, “I can’t believe you’ve been faking it all these years!”

Jack couldn’t help his own laugh as he looked at Gabriel’s very exaggerated indignant expression, “I’m sorry Gabe, I’m just that good of an actor.” 

“Maybe you should insult a guy after he takes his dick out of your ass.” He said as he gently eased himself out, propping back on his knees to let Jack breathe and to watch as the cum followed his dick out to spill on the hotel’s sheets.

“I’ve never had the best timing.” He said, making a face now that the afterglow was wearing off and he could really feel how sticky and hot he was. He got up to his elbows to watch Gabriel as the man got to his feet, his wet dick taking his attention as his eyes followed him around the room. 

“That’s true.” Gabriel said, “You’re just lucky you got a pretty face and a fuckable ass, I can forgive you for anything.” 

“Anything?” Jack called as his husband disappeared into the bathroom briefly before stepping back into the room with a wet washcloth and clean skin, “That sounds like a challenge.” 

Gabriel got himself back on the bed, starting to clean Jack’s belly and help him out of his lingerie, “Now that we’re married you have all the time in the world to annoy me until we die.”

Jack snorted, pulling Gabriel in for a deep kiss before he said, “And you said I was the romantic one.”


End file.
